


En pysty

by Swanandherqueen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anorexia, Gen, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanandherqueen/pseuds/Swanandherqueen
Summary: Sherlockilla on syömishäiriö. John on aina valmiina auttamaan.Käännös





	En pysty

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I can't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280960) by [ko_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes). 



Vääntelyä. Kipua. Epämukavuutta. Oksennusta.  
Miksi kuljetus tarvitsee tätä. Se on kuvottavaa.  
Kaloreita. Rasvaa. Sokeria. Alhaista.  
Paunoja. Kiviä. Kilogrammoja. Aivan liikaa.  
Tunne ei ole miellyttävä. Miksi John vaikuttaa pitää siitä niin? Miksi Mycroft nauttii siitä?  
Se on melkein pelottavaa!  
Tunne suussa. Kuiva, tukehduttava, raapiva. Tihkuva, limainen, tahmea. Voit tuntea kaikki kalorit, kaiken rasvan, sokerin.  
Maku ei kuitenkaan ikinä kiinnostanut minua.  
MIKÄ RUUASSA ON!?! SIINÄ EI OLE MITÄÄN JÄRKEÄ!!!  
”Syö, Sherlock…” John nyyhkytti omaani vastakkaisesta tuolista.  
”En.”  
”Pyydän!” Anelua. Sillä ei ikinä ollut paljon vaikutusta minuun.  
”En.”  
”Sinä vaikutat laihtuvan joka minuutti – joka sekunti – Pyydän! Syö, Sherlock!”  
Tuijotan edessäni olevaa maapähkinävoilla voideltua paahtoleipää. ”Mikä saa sinut luulemaan sen olevan huono asia?” En katso ylös. En tunne kykeneväni.   
”Olet vaarallisen laiha. Sinulla ei ole jäljellä yhtään rasvaa rikottavaksi energiaksi – joten kehosi on alkanut kuluttaa lihaskudosta. Sinun täytyy lopettaa tämä.”  
Saan hetkeksi vilkaistua ylös. Kyyneleet ovat täyttäneet Johnin silmät ja hän näyttää, kuin voisi rikkoutua tuhanneksi palaksi minä hetkenä hyvänsä.  
”Minä… Minä en pysty…” Se oli totuus. En ikinä ymmärtäisi syömistä – mutta nuoruudessani, en sietänyt syömistä. Jotain muuttui. Jotain naksahti. En tiedä mitä. En vieläkään tiedä.  
”Kyllä, sinä pystyt. Sinä pystyt tähän, Sherlock…” John yrittää lohduttaa minua, mutta se tuntuu enemmänkin syyllisyydeltä.  
Nostan paahtoleivän viipaleen ja tutkin sitä. Vaalea leipä – 66 kaloria. Maapähkinävoi – 188 kaloria. Liian monta.  
Otan väkinäisen puraisun. Ruuan vääntelyä suussani; kipua ja raapimista kurkkuani alas; epämukavuutta ruuan asettuessa vatsaani. Oksennuksen halu on liikaa. Kiirehdin kylpyhuoneeseen. Tarraudun vessaan vasemmalla kädelläni samalla, kun työnnän kaksi oikean käteni sormea kurkkuuni; etsien yökkäysrefleksiäni. Löydän sen ja tuijotan, jälleen, loukkaavaa paahtoleipää.  
Huomaan Johnin nojaavan ovenpieleen samalla kun lyyhistyn seinää vasten. Ei energiaa. Ei ikinä oksentamisen jälkeen.  
”Sinusta oikeasti tuntuu, ettet pysty, eikö niin?” John sanoo tuijottaen minua. Miksi hän tuijottaa minua? Se on hermostuttavaa. Vihaan tuijotettuna olemista.  
”Kerroin sinulle,” huohotan. Vihaan tätä tunnetta. Tämän takia en syö.  
”Haluatko puhua?” Haluan kyllä. En vain tiedä, kuinka. Hän lähtisi, jos kertoisin demoneistani kokonaisuuksissaan. Hän ei voi lähteä. En anna niin tapahtua.  
”En ole varma,” se on totta. En tiedä.  
John suo minulle empaattisen hymyn ja istuu viereeni, laittaen kätensä hartioilleni. Nojaan lohduttavaan kosketukseen, Johnin lämmön rauhoittamana. ”Se on okei. Olen täällä, kun teet valinnan.” John ottaa flanellin pesualtaasta ja putsaa kasvoni huolella.   
On lohduttavaa, kun joku on lähellä; enemmän kuin ajattelin sen olevan. ”Minusta tuntuu, että vain tarvitsen sinua auttamaan minua tulemaan paranemaan…”  
”Yritän parhaani auttaakseni,” John hymyilee, ”meidän täytyy tietää lähtökohdat, jos aion seurata tarkkaa prosessiasi; missä vaaka on?”  
”Tuolla noin,” osoitan. Punnitsen itseäni pakkomieleisesti, mutta nyt tunnen itseni erittäin epämukavaksi. Ajattelen, että se johtuu Johnin läsnäolosta. En halua hänen tietävän painoani, mittojani tai mitään muuta vastaavaa.  
John asettaa vaa’an lattialle eteeni. Minun täytyy yrittää olla itkemättä; ei hänen edessään.  
”Onko sinulla tarpeeksi energiaa nousta ja seisoa vaa’alla?” John kysyy. Minä nyökkään.  
Asetan jalan vaa’alle, sitten toisen. En katso Johniin; en voi. Katson sen sijaan digitaalisia numeroita näytöllä. Se on liikaa!  
”Hyvä luoja, Sherlock!” John kuulostaa tuskaiselta. En voi kuunnella, mutta minun on pakko. ”Tiesin, että olet laiha, mutta…” Hänen äänensä pettää. Vilkaisen häntä ja näen kyyneleitä hänen silmissään.  
”Ei hyvä?” kysyn. Tiedän, ettei se ole hyvä.  
”Painat seitsemän kiveä! Olet kuusi jalkaa pitkä! BMI:si on 13,2, vakavasti alipainoinen!” John ulvahtaa. Vihaan tätä kohtaa; joku huomaa kuinka vakava ongelmani on.  
”Sinä aiot lähteä.” Suljen tunteitani pois. Niin minua sattuu vähemmän.  
”Ei, Sherlock; minä aion pysyä täällä ja auttaa sinua paranemaan. Kunnioitan päätöstäsi, jos et halua mennä sairaalaan. Haluan vain sinun pääsevän läpi tästä.”  
”Minä tulen paremmaksi, John. Yritän parhaani ja paranen.”  
John on toiveikas ja lojaali. Hän pitää sanansa; minä pidän omani.

Loppu


End file.
